


My little Scott

by Ray_Tranny (orphan_account)



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Scott, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Gay, Lube, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Moaning, Romance, Sexual Tension, Sexual Violence?, Top duncan, Touching, cum, gasping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 14:15:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20490224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Ray_Tranny
Summary: A Scuncan story





	My little Scott

After Scott was eliminated he felt bad that he probably would never see his boyfriend (Duncan)

Some hours later

he arrived home and Albertha gave him a big hug and then asked a lot of questions like.  
“How was there?” or “Who was the boy he kept hanging out with?” Scott tried to fake a smile but deep inside he wanted to cry and go back to hang out with Duncan more…He wanted to do everything that is romantic with Duncan,but he couldn’t Duncan was in jail and probably be there for a long time.  
He went in the house without answering Al’s questions,he looked around and he didn’t see papi anywhere?or mam ,where could they be?he kept asking himself .  
Then he went to Albertha and asked “where are pap and ma?” Albertha answered “oh ..well ma had a problem and pap went with her to the hospital” “For how long?..” “oh..like 4 days?” Scott kept silence then went to his room and he sat on his bed then lay slowly,then he fall asleep.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
He had a dream that he went to the city and saw Duncan damn…he was so happy he went and hugged Duncan tight without letting go, then Duncan said “We will meet again my little Scott..and when I will see you I wouldn’t let you go away ever again” Scott was about to cry when he heard that,he wanted Duncan so bad…just him not anyone else,just them together forever..  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Then he woke up and Duncan wasn’t anywhere he felt so alone and empty but the dream it was so real, he sigh or maybe it was just a stupid dream that would probably never happen.

Some years later Scott was in the city with Albertha buying some stuff,I mean Albertha was buying stuff and Scott was caring them,  
he was so annoyed but then he saw someone that looked familiar..that ..Black with green Mohawk hair those teal colored eyes…those piercings it was..DUNCAN! OMG HE COULDN’T BELIEVE IT , Duncan noticed Scott and asked ”No hugs? Kisses?” then smirked, Scott went to him and slowly hugged him tightly and sobbed “I missed you..s-so much” Duncan replied “me too..Me too Scotty” then pressed a kiss on Scott’s cheek,damn..Scott missed Duncan so much his kisses..and the way the touches him..gentle sometimes,but Scott wanted more then just touched he wanted..other …touching him in a perverted way,he needed Duncan to do it but he was shy to tell what he had on mind, his though were interrupted by Duncan that was stroking Scott’s cheek, he really enjoyed that but he wanted to get something else stroked.. Scott tough ‘ok stop..i sound so stupid’Duncan realized that Scott had something on his mind and asked “Scott..Do you want to tell me something?” “i..Duncan i..” ‘’Scott.. you can tell me anything”and he gave Scott a friendly smile,Scott sighed then said”D-Duncan I want you to..touch me but in other ways that you didn’ t-tried yet” Duncan responded by smirking oh boy he liked what he heard “Heh ok Scotty” then he grabbed Scott in his arms and went to an hotel that was near by,Scott was excited but also scared he never did something perverted with anyone before and he didn’t know if Duncan will be gentle or not.

They arrived to the hotel and got a room,they went to their room then Duncan kissed Scott on the head and said “wait here I’m going to buy something ok?” “o-okay” then Duncan went out and Scott was waiting for him on the bed,he looked everywhere, wow the hotel room looks so..nice after some minutes of looking around Duncan came back with a bag in his hand and said to Scott to get his pants down and lay on the bed,Scott did what his boyfriend said then Duncan got on the bed to and got out of the bag he was holding a bottle of lube,what was he doing with it? Scott asked in his mind then Duncan opened and got some on one of his fingers then got slowly to Scott and start rubbing his asshole slowly Scott gasped then Duncan slowly entered him with his finger,Scott moaned softly,and was about to stop Duncan but he grabbed Scott’s hand with his other hand and said “Scotty I can do whatever I want to you ok?now be a good boy and enjoy”then Duncan smirked and got his finger deeper in Scott,he moaned loudly and started enjoying it,Duncan watched him moan, god..he looks so perfect..Duncan thought as he fingered his boyfriend faster, got his finger everywhere in that small virgin space,then he got another finger inside and Scott moaned even louder but then Duncan got his fingers out of Scott’s ass then…Scott gasped,Duncan got his whole fist inside of him and started shaking it inside of him..damn that hurted but felt nice at the same time,Scott moaned loud as fuck and then cummed, Duncan enjoyed what he heard and smirked,then he got his fist out and gave Scott a little kiss on his forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo i hope that you liked this chapter and i can't wait to write more ;)  
Also you can suggest another ship from total drama and i can write about it!


End file.
